The solar cell design in widespread use today has a p/n junction formed near the front surface (a surface which receives the light) which creates an electron flow as light energy is absorbed in the cell. A conventional cell design has one set of electrical contacts on the front side of the cell, and a second set of electrical contacts on the rear side of the solar cell. In a typical photovoltaic module these individual solar cells are interconnected electrically in series to increase the voltage.
This interconnection is typically accomplished by soldering a conductive ribbon from the front side of one solar cell to the rear side of an adjacent solar cell.
Therefore, the conventional solar cell adopts a p-type substrate and forms a thin n-type semiconductor layer on the p-type substrate. Before the diffusion process, a surface texturing is formed thereon and then an anti-reflection coating layer is coated to reduce the reflection of the light. Subsequently, a screen printing process is conducted to apply the silver (Ag) paste and the alumina (Al) paste on the surfaces of the wafer by a screen printing technology. After that a fire process is conducted in a high temperature oven to sinter the Al and Ag on the wafer surfaces to form the Al—Si alloy and the Ag—Si alloy on the respective surfaces of the wafer with the ohmic contact. Therefore, the conductive electrodes are formed on the surfaces of the wafer and the conventional solar cell is achieved.
However, while forming the conductive electrodes of the solar cell, a high doping concentration is required to reduce the contact resist on the conductive area. On the contrary, on the emitter area, the doping concentration has to be limited to improve the short wave frequency response for the solar cell. There is a need to balance or choose the doping concentration on the two areas of the solar cell to improve the energy conversion efficiency for the solar cell.